The lateral approach is frequently utilized to deliver intervertebral fusion cages to the lumbar spine. In comparison to conventional anterior or posterior approaches to the lumbar spine, the lateral approach is thought to minimize posterior and/or anterior tissue damage as well as reduce surgery time, associated blood loss, vascular damage and infection risk.
However, there appears to be no straightforward method of stabilizing a lateral cage that has been inserted between the opposing vertebral bodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,205 (McLeod) discloses a prosthesis for replacement of an intervertebral disc of the spine, wherein the prosthesis comprises a block of elastomeric material held under compression by an encapsulating textile fabric. FIG. 5 of McLeod discloses a cat's cradle of suture thread which acts to secure the implant in situ within the disc space and which contributes to the stability of the disc reconstruction by replacing the anterior annulus, which is the fibrous structure across the front of the disc space.